Confusión con esencia a café
by Ishiyama-san
Summary: El preparar el café de plebeyos *instantáneo* puede resultar con resultados… no calculados; ya que ellos se guiaban de aquella manera. Cap 2 UP!
1. Un poco de Café

**Disclaimer:**** OHSHC no me pertenece… Es la magnífica obra de Bisco Hatori-sama! ***_**aplausos**_*****

**Summary:** **El preparar el café de plebeyos *instantáneo* puede resultar con resultados… no calculados; ya que ellos se guiaban de aquella manera.**

…

Las ruidosas gotas golpeando el cristal de la ventana hacía aún más molesta la tarde; dirigió sus ojos dorados hasta el libro que traía sobre la mesa; enarcó una ceja mientras fruncía su labio en un gesto de disgusto. Resopló vencido mientras apoyaba su cabeza por el sofá tras suyo.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara, Hikaru?

Rodó sus ojos hasta la sonrisa que escondía el semblante de su gemelo, fingiendo estar escribiendo; frunció el ceño con algo de molestia, apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y su barbilla en una mano.

- Deja esa sonrisa, solo pones esa cara porque entiendes más las clases de matemática, Kaoru.

- ¿Ha? –Levantó sus ojos color oro con clara señal de no comprender, o más bien, fingiendo en ello. Un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo derecho, desvió la mirada desinteresado mientras cruzaba sus brazos. -¿Quieres que te ayude?

- Nada de eso... Tengo hambre, ¿quieres algo? -dijo poniéndose de pié ante la atenta mirada de su gemelo; Kaoru asiente para cerrar su cuaderno y seguir a su hermano hasta la cocina, ya que el servicio ya se encontrada durmiendo a éstas altas horas de la noche, notando la falta de luz en los diversos lugares que no sea la sala de estudio donde ellos dos se encontraban.

- ¿Uh? Ya no hay café… -dijo algo desanimado Kaoru.

- Nee, aún hay algo de café instantáneo que nos dio Haruhi, ¿quieres un poco?

- ¿Sabes prepararlo? –Dudó un poco su hermano, haciendo que una gota resbalase sobre la nuca del otro.

- ¡E-Es extraño que no lo sepas preparar…! Jajaja –rió forzosamente Hikaru mientras tomaba el frasquito entre sus manos y una mirada gélida por parte de Kaoru. –Veamos… -Comienza a leer las instrucciones del frasco. –Dice que tenemos que disolver el contenido en agua caliente… -dice poniendo el frasco sobre la mesada y buscando un recipiente donde prepararlo. –Creo que está bien este, ¿no?

- Déjame ver ese frasco, creo que lo estás haciendo mal… Are… -Comienza a leerlo. –Primero debes de cargar el agua caliente y luego disolver el café en granos. Dijiste que sabías como hacerlo. –replicó mientras tomaba una cuchara de entre los utensilios y lo metía en el frasco.

- ¡Nunca dije que lo supiera hacer, solo dije que me sorprende que tú no lo sepas! ¡Lo haces mal, dame la cuchara!

- ¡No, deja! –Ambos tiraban del frasco que terminó cayendo dentro del gran recipiente con el agua, salpicando todo a su alrededor, incluidos los gemelos. -¡Ah, empapados! ¿Estás contento?

- No fue mi culpa… -Murmuró con un puchero el mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Kaoru sostuvo su mirada sobre su hermano y notó perfectamente el disgusto así que, se rascó levemente el rostro con una sonrisa avergonzada.

- Al menos no era el agua caliente, ¿no? –Hikaru lo miró y sonrió levemente para así asentir.

- Bueh, si queremos tomar algo primero debemos de evitar caer en gripe, ¿nee? –Y así comenzó a deslizarse su playera mojada por arriba y deshacerse de ésta dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo; Kaoru lo miró por unos segundos un tanto sonrojado y al darse cuenta que el calor en sus mejillas comenzaba a aumentar, desvió la mirada hacia su costado, tratando de normalizar su semblante.

Hikaru no comprendió a qué vino aquella reacción, Kaoru debía de agradecer que en ocasiones él era más rápido que su hermano en algunos aspectos, y uno de ellos era ese.

- ¿Por qué esa cara, Kaoru? –Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

O eso era lo que él creía…

- ¿A-A qué te refieres? ¡Eres muy paranoico! Jajaja –comenzó a reír forzosamente mientras agitaba las manos de arriba a abajo.

- Uh… Creo que ya sé que es lo que te ocurre. –Kaoru dejó de moverse mientras que su semblante cambió a uno con más nerviosismo.

- ¿A-Ah…?

- Si… ¡¿Desde cuándo te da vergüenza mostrarme tu cuerpo, Kaoru?! –una gran roca cayó sobre la cabeza del menor mientras que trataba de mantenerse parado. –Vamos, no te hagas la damisela a éstas alturas, hermano. –Hikaru se acercó hasta Kaoru mientras tomaba su camiseta y la levantaba.

- ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! –Dijo casi gritando.

- Te ayudaré a quitártelo, -se acercó peligrosamente hasta su oído para así susurrarle. -¿O prefieres coger un resfriado?

Una descarga de energía recorrió su cuerpo e hizo que sus piernas temblasen como las de una dama aterrorizada. Desvió la mirada mientras sus hombros inconscientemente se levantaban haciendo que su seguridad esté en peligro.

- ¿Qué ocurre…? –Era nuevamente la voz de Hikaru, pero ahora sonaba con un toque tan sensual que lo hacía vacilar como nunca, ni en sus "juegos" en el Host Club, su voz sonaba de aquella manera; sintió entonces el aliento de su gemelo en su cuello, alentando a que el calor corporal aumentara considerablemente.

- D-Detente… P-Por… Por favor… -Hikaru abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a su hermano como cual cachorrito acorralado muriéndose de miedo; se enterneció completamente y no pudo aguantarse las ganas de abrazarlo; lo estrechó fraternalmente en sus brazos, y sintió como éste le correspondió, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro.

- Esto… Esto es muy diferente cuando lo hacemos en el Club, ¿no, Kaoru?

- Así es, allá lo hacemos fríamente calculado, ¿No?… Pero… -Hikaru levantó su rostro y notó que el sonrojo en su hermano persistía, aunque éste mantenía la mirada desviada a la suya. –Aún tenemos que preparar el café, ¿no?

- E-Eh… -No supo que responderle, y la verdad, Kaoru no esperaba a que lo hiciera, simplemente se deshizo del abrazo que mantenían ambos para dirigirse hasta donde había dejado el recipiente y dentro de él un flotante frasco de café.

Kaoru no tardó mucho tiempo en preparar todo siguiendo las instrucciones ya que era como una clase más de química; pero Hikaru se mantuvo parado sin hacer nada, pensando en lo que ocurrió recientemente; no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó de esa manera, pero pronto le despertó la voz de su gemelo.

- Hikaru… -El nombrado se giró a verlo. -¿No vienes? Ya está el café. –Y así siguió caminando hasta la sala de estudio. Hikaru se mordió el labio inferior para así apretar sus puños con rudeza.

- ¡Kaoru! –El aludido que no se encontraba muy lejos detuvo sus pasos abriendo los ojos grandemente, girarse a ver hacia atrás y escuchar como los pasos acelerados de su hermano se aproximaban; sus piernas temblaban, el miedo recorría su espalda y una extraña opresión se apoderó de su pecho al verlo llegas hasta donde se encontraba, pero el tiempo dejó de correr al darse cuenta que ya se encontraba postrado en el suelo, con la bandeja que contenía dos tazas de café, ahora rotas, tirada en el suelo; y a su hermano sobre él, aprisionándolo por las muñecas mientras inhalaba y exhalaba dificultosamente debido a la corrida de hace un momento.

Sintió como sus labios hicieron un roce con los de Hikaru, no pudo comprender nada de lo que estaba comprendiendo. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse hasta comenzar a abultarse lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos y caer lentamente por sus mejillas al suelo frío.

- ¿K-Kaoru? ¿P-Por qué lloras…? –Hikaru se había separado de su hermano mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas; Kaoru se incorporó también aun teniendo al mayor sentado sobre sus muslos.

- Haruhi… -Hikaru abrió sus ojos grandemente.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Haruhi? –Preguntó sin comprender.

- Y-Yo… -El menor bajó la mirada mientras trataba de contener las enormes ganas de llorar. –Ha-Haruhi… Haruhi es…

- ¡¿Haruhi?! ¡¿Qué ocurre con…?! –Detuvo sus palabras al comprender lo que estaba aconteciendo; cerró sus puños y se mordió el labio inferior. –Haruhi es… ¿Tu novia?

Kaoru no le respondió solamente mantuvo el silencio; el mayor comprendió perfectamente que el silencio de su gemelo era la más clara afirmación a su pregunta. Se puso de pié y se dirigió hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus libros y cuadernos. Tomó sus cosas, las juntó y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la habitación.

- Hikaru… -Nombró el menor. –H-Hikaru, yo…

- Se me pasó el hambre; iré a bañarme, ¿de acuerdo? –Kaoru miró las espaldas desnudas de su gemelo mientras una lágrima acariciaba nuevamente su mejilla. –Buenas noches.

La puerta se cerró luego y la esencia de café inundó la habitación. ¿Por qué algo tan delicioso tenía que asociarse con aquella presión en su pecho? Se llevó sus dedos a sus labios, los rozó suavemente; aún estaban húmedos y podía sentir la calidez de Hikaru aún palpitante en ellos. ¿Era posible esto? ¿Estaba bien sentir aquello por tu hermano gemelo? Pero, tampoco se sentía bien aquello… El hecho de olvidar tus sentimientos con otra persona; definitivamente, se estaban lastimando.

…

**Notas del autor:**

Doki Doki! Konbawa desu!! *agita la mano*

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este fic…! YEI!!

Es un tanto (_bastante_) dramático, creo yo…! Je!

Pero espero que les haya gustado leerlo al igual que a mí el de escribirlo!

Si creen que merece un reviews, ya saben, solo aprieten el botón y ya están con Ishi-kun, on-air!!! YEAH!!! lol

Me despido con un kiss para todos!!!! Hasta otra!

_P.D: ¿Creen que merece una continuación? *mirada cómplice* kekekeke_


	2. Culpabilidad Dolorosa

Las manecillas del reloj corrían a un paso lento, o eso le pareció. Miró el cielo para tratar de guardarse las ganas de salir a buscarla en esos mismos momentos. Suspiró hastiado.

- ¡Kaoru! –Oyó su voz llamándolo y se giró hasta la chica que corría en su dirección; llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos de jean, más o menos sobre la rodilla, una playera blanca con detalles en amarillo, y su tan típico cabello castaño corto. Sonrió al verla.

- Haruhi, creí que no vendrías… -Dijo Kaoru. La chica se detuvo un minuto mirándolo atentamente, para luego acercarse y saludarlo.

- Perdona el retraso, no pude terminar a tiempo las compras en el supermercado. –Rió amablemente. -¿Nos vamos?

- ¡Hai! –Kaoru tomó su mano y se dirigieron hacia el interior de la feria anual; desde que Kaoru había sabido que volvería aquella feria hace unas dos semanas, estaba empecinado en llevar a Haruhi, ya que como no es su estilo ir a los "pueblos de plebeyos" –vecindario- quería asistir junto con la castaña Fujioka. - ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

- No lo sé, ¿te parece si vamos por algo de comer primero? –Kaoru asintió y fueron al puesto de comida.

Habían muchas atracciones y la que más le había llamado la atención era la rueda de la fortuna, ésta era la más grande que todas las anteriores que había visto.

- Nee, ¿ya sabes dónde quieres ir? –preguntó Haruhi sosteniendo una bandejita con pollo agridulce.

- ¡Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna! –dijo eufórico tomando la mano de la Fujioka y correr en dirección a la larga fila correspondiente a la atracción.

Haruhi miraba con cierta extrañez a Kaoru, inspeccionándolo con aquellos grandes ojos suyos. Hasta que sintió su mirada.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, nada. ¿Cómo está Hikaru? El viernes lo noté un poco decaído. ¿Está mejor?

- A-Ah, pues… Si, ahora está mejor. –sonrió fingidamente.

- ¿Dónde está?

- E-En casa, de seguro viendo televisión o jugando algo mientras no estoy…

- ¿Sabe que estás conmigo? ¿Aún no le has contado…"eso"? –preguntó con interés la castaña.

- "_¿eso?"_… -pensó, pero antes de responderle, ya era su turno para subir a la rueda gigante. -¡Vamos! –tomó la mano de Haruhi y se alistaron en unos lugares; Kaoru estaba con la mirada preocupada, y esto lo notó Haruhi.

- ¿Tan tonta crees que soy…Hikaru? –Los ojos de la muchacha se volvieron más penetrantes y el chico comenzó a sudar frío, mientras un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho.

- ¿Q-Qué estas d-diciendo? ¿Ni siquiera p-puedes re-reconocer a tu novio? –Decía en forma nerviosa.

- Kaoru cuando no está junto a ti es más centrado, y un poco tímido cuando se trata de realizar demostraciones de cariño; tú en cambio, eres más flexible y atrevido, es algo característico tuyo y un aspecto que no te das cuenta.

- ¿C-Cuando te has dado cuenta? –preguntó derrotad Hikaru.

- Desde que llegué, aunque debo admitir que no estaba del todo segura, así que preferí no decir nada hasta estar segura al cien por ciento. –sonrió maléficamente, Hikaru sudó frío. -¿Y?

- ¿"Y" qué? Ya me descubriste… -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- No me refería a eso, sino… ¿Por qué tomaste el lugar de Kaoru? –Hikaru bajó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior. -¿Kaoru no te dijo que estamos saliendo?

- ¡¿Es que ahora eres telepata?

- Nop, se llama intuición. –Sonrió, para luego bajar la sonrisa y concentrarse en su amigo. – Él había dicho que ya lo sabías y que estabas muy feliz por nosotros. No le creí.

- ¿Ah?

- Es que… No es típico tuyo. –La chica miró el cielo, como si sacase de él la inspiración. –Una de las cosas que te diferencia de Kaoru es que eres muy egoísta y un poco inmaduro; de seguro te molestarías por el hecho de que ambos estemos saliendo como novios. Celas mucho a tu hermano y te asustaría saber que otra persona podría reemplazarte dentro de su corazón, ¿no es verdad?

- H-Haruhi…

- ¿nee?

…

Corría desesperadamente entre la multitud, tratando de llegar lo antes posible hasta la feria en donde acordaron encontrarse con Haruhi, estaba desesperado, y temía que Hikaru perdiera la razón y que terminara haciendo cualquier tontería.

- E-Ese idiota… -Ya veía cerca las grandes contrucciones y la algarabía del festival. Detuvo sus pasos en la entrada, recobrando el aliento perdido tras aquella corrida.

- Kaoru. –Levantó la vista al oír la voz de Haruhi. -¿Qué ocurrió? Te ves agotado.

- Haruhi… -Desvió la vista hasta su gemelo quien se encontraba un poco más alejado de ella. –H-Hikaru… ¡¿Por qué—

- No estoy de humor, Kaoru. –dijo serio su hermano para caminar y pasar de largo junto a él. Kaoru se giró a ver como se estaba marchando su gemelo, algo le decía que no lo dejara ir, que lo detenga, tenía miedo, por alguna razón, tenía miedo a perderlo.

- ¡Hikaru! –Gritó con todos sus deseos de no perderlo. El chico dejó de caminar y se giró, esto puso un poco nervioso a Kaoru quien no sabía cómo continuar. –Y-Yo… Y-Yo s-solo…

- Si quieres hablarme, formula primero una oración, Kaoru. –El aludido se sorprendió, ese no era su hermano, su voz estaba llena de ira y odio, ¿qué ocurrió? Se giró a ver a Haruhi quien lo miraba seria. ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Se le congelaron las palabras. Cerró sus puños con frustración y oyó chasquear a Hikaru. –Me tengo que ir.

- … -No dijo nada, ¿para qué? Solo iba a arruinarlo una vez más. Sintió la suave mano de Haruhi sobre su espalda y con respingo la miró.

- ¿Quieres hablar? –Su sonrisa lo reconfortó y bajando los ojos, asintió.

…

El cielo comenzó a obscurecerse, las estrellas se notaban como pequeñas luces en el cielo, mientras su brillo era opacado por la de la gran luna. El frío hizo acto de presencia en aquel café aunque estuviese encendido la calefacción, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. Aún tenía en su mente a su hermano y la manera en que lo había mirado antes de alejarse. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada? ¿Por qué se sentía como un inútil? ¿Es que acaso no veía algo que Hikaru si? Esas preguntas lo volvían loco. Suspiró.

- ¿Por qué sigues con ésta farsa, Kaoru? –la voz de Haruhi lo despertó. Levantó sus ojos hasta los orbes cafés de la Fujioka y vio la total seriedad en ellos.

- ¿F-Farsa? ¿De qué estas—

- No finjas; tú y tú hermano siguen cometiendo el error de subestimarme. –Suspiró. –Si te duele ¿por qué sigues golpeándote?

- Haruhi…

- Te preguntaré una vez más, Kaoru. –Hizo una pausa. -¿Por qué sigues con la farsa de que quieres ser novio mío?

- P-Pero, Haruhi… Soy tu novio porque me—

- No digas mentiras. Si te gustara como dices hubieses evitado éste mal suceso, ¿por qué le ocultaste nuestra relación a Hikaru? ¿Crees que le dolerá menos? ¿Has visto su rostro? –Kaoru bajó la mirada.

- No quise lastimarlo… P-Pero, sé que lo he arruinado por completo. No quería que se confundiera conmigo… Q-Qué sintiera cosas que… Bueno, ya no importa.

- Kaoru, escucha—

El timbre del celular de Kaoru la interrumpió, lo tomó enseguida y atendió.

- ¿Diga?

- _¡Kaoru, habla Tamaki! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?_

- ¿Q-Qué ocurre? –preguntó consternado por el tono de voz alarmante y molesto del rubio.

- _¡Se trata de Hikaru! ¡Él…!_ –Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, todo había sido culpa suya, ¿por qué tenía que ocurrir éstas cosas? ¿Por qué?

…

**Hi!**

**¡No me maten por dejarlo hasta aquí! T_T**

**Lamento el retraso, es que mi cerebro dejó de fluir y aunque estampara la frente contra la pared no salía nada… Pero pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Y lamento dejarlo hasta aquí, ¿se quedan con la intriga no? Jeje**

**¿Qué le ocurrió a Hikaru? ¿Podrán arreglarse esos dos demonios? ¿Habrá más yaoi en el siguiente capítulo? Solo esperen a la conti! ^^ BYE!**


End file.
